The Twelve Days of Christmas
|image= 12 Days of Christmas.JPG |caption= Several of the characters in an UK broadcast of the song, which was condensed to a minute long. |band= The Cast of Phineas and Ferb |band2= The Cast of Phineas and Ferb |album= ''Phineas and Ferb Holiday Favorites |released= |performed= |genre= |label= |runtime=3:48 |before= Where Did We Go Wrong? |after= We Wish You A Merry Christmas |video= Short version Album version}} is an English Christmas carol that enumerates a series of increasingly grand gifts given on each of the twelve days of Christmas (25th December to 5th January). It is sung by the cast of Phineas and Ferb in Phineas and Ferb Holiday Favorites. Lyrics Phineas: On the first day of Christmas Please, Santa, give to me A jet-powered rocket ski Candace: On the second day of Christmas Please, Santa, give to me Two busted brothers Phineas: And a jet-powered rocket ski Isabella: On the third day of Christmas Please, Santa, give to me A sash full of patches Candace: Two busted brothers Phineas: And a jet-powered rocket ski Jeremy: On the fourth day of Christmas Please, Santa, give to me A silver guitar Isabella: A sash full of patches Candace: Two busted brothers Phineas: And a jet-powered rocket ski Dr. Doofenshmirtz: On the fifth day of Christmas Please, Santa, give to me The entire Tri-State Area! Jeremy: A silver guitar Isabella: A sash full of patches Candace: Two busted brothers Phineas: And a jet-powered rocket ski Baljeet: On the sixth day of Christmas Please, Santa, give to me A kiss from a girl Dr. Doofenshmirtz: The entire Tri-State Area... Or at least a large portion of it. I don't...I don't want to get too greedy. Jeremy: A silver guitar Isabella: A sash full of patches Candace: Two busted brothers Phineas: And a jet-powered rocket ski Buford: On the seventh day of Christmas Please, Santa, give to me More nerds to bully Baljeet: A kiss from a girl Dr. Doofenshmirtz: The entire Tri-State... You know what, how about just two of the three states? That's fair, right? Deal? Jeremy: A silver guitar Isabella: A sash full of patches Candace: Two busted brothers Phineas: And a jet-powered rocket ski Major Monogram: On the eighth day of Christmas Please, Santa, give to me Promotion to colonel Buford: More nerds to bully Baljeet: A kiss from a girl Dr. Doofenshmirtz: One single state! I feel like I was overreaching before. Just...just one state area will be fine. Go on with the song. Jeremy: A silver guitar Isabella: A sash full of patches Candace: Two busted brothers! Phineas: And a jet-powered rocket ski On the ninth day of Christmas Please, Santa, give to me (Perry chatters) Major Monogram: Promotion to colonel Buford: More nerds to bully Baljeet: A kiss from a girl Dr. Doofenshmirtz: Five golden rings! Y'know, I had to sing it that way at least once. It's tradition... and I'm traditional. Jeremy: A silver guitar Isabella: A sash full of patches Candace: Two busted brothers! Phineas: And a jet-powered rocket ski On the tenth day of Christmas Please, Santa, give to me Carl: A job that pays me money (Perry chatters) Major Monogram: Promotion to colonel Buford: More nerds to bully Baljeet: A kiss from a girl Dr. Doofenshmirtz: Yeah, actually, promotion to colonel sounds pretty sweet. Is it... is it too late to change mine? Jeremy: A silver guitar Isabella: A sash full of patches Candace: TWO BUSTED BROTHERS! Phineas: And a jet-powered rocket ski Vanessa: On the eleventh day of Christmas Please, Santa, give to me My own set of wheels Carl: A job that pays me money (Perry chatters) Major Monogram:: Promotion to colonel Buford: More nerds to bully Baljeet: A kiss from a girl Dr. Doofenshmirtz: You know, this is way too much pressure, being put on the spot for one thing that I want from this mythic all-powerful gift giver who only comes once a year. It's insane! Jeremy: A silver guitar Isabella: A sash full of patches Candace: TWO BUSTED BROTHERS... Phineas: And a jet-powered rocket ski On the twelfth day of Christmas Please, Santa, give to me Ferb: One line of dialogue Vanessa: My own set of wheels Carl: A job that pays me money (Perry chatters) Major Monogram: Promotion to colonel Buford: More nerds to bully Baljeet: A kiss from a girl Dr. Doofenshmirtz: How about just some almond brittle? It's a realistic request, right? Jeremy: A silver guitar Isabella: A sash full of patches Candace: Ah, forget it! All: And a jet-powered rocket ski! Dr. Doofenshmirtz: ...inator! Background Information *This is the 3rd longest Phineas and Ferb song written for the series, beating Summer Belongs to You by ten seconds, but is behind ''Kick It Up A Notch by 13 seconds. The only longer song that wasn't written for the series is The Christmas Song (Chestnuts Roasting on an Open Fire), by Vanessa. **When shown on TV in the year 2010, this song was taken to the 12th day quickly by Dr. Doofenshmirtz saying "Get to the 12th day already!" This was done so Disney Channel or Disney XD could continue to their show. *For practically the whole song, Doofenshmirtz changed his part at the fifth day. *Candace appears to grow more frustrated as she sings her line from the second day towards the end, most likely because she feels she may never get her wish. *Ferb uses his natural voice to sing his wish, and for the second time overall. The first time was in The Ballad of Badbeard. **In the video, the part where he sings his line was taken from the part where he talks to Aunt Tiana in "Candace's Big Day", only this time, there's snow on the ground. *On the Disney website, there is a significantly shorter version in which Dr. Doofenshmirtz convinces them to skip to the twelfth day already after reaching the third. *In the said video, Stacy is wearing her winter outfit from "S'Winter", except she does not have her snow cap on. *In the shorter version of the song, the Fireside Girls are wearing the same winter attire like Gretchen and Adyson Sweetwater wore in "S'Winter". *Dr. Doofenshmirtz sings part of the song closer to its original version in "Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!", The way he sang it as follows is, "And a Partridge on a Perry... the platypus!", which was very similar to the original, which goes, "And a Partridge on a Pear Tree". When he reaches the ninth day in the song, he sings the fifth day exactly how it traditionally is, saying that he had to do it at least once because he is "traditional". Songwriters *Dan Povenmire *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh *Martin Olson *Jim Bernstein *Scott Peterson BMI Work #12029789 Continuity *Dr. Doofenshmirtz mentions his love of almond brittle again. *Baljeet and Jeremy's wishes are the same as what they were in "Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!". *Vanessa mentions that she wants a car for the third time, for the eleventh day. The first time was "Vanessassary Roughness", and the second was "Finding Mary McGuffin". *The episodes that the clips used in this song were taken from are shown here in no particular order; "Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!", "Phineas and Ferb Get Busted!", "Isabella and the Temple of Sap", "Flop Starz", "Candace's Big Day", "Finding Mary McGuffin", TBA, "Raging Bully", Rollercoaster". References Category:Songs Category:Songs sung by Phineas Flynn Category:Songs sung by Ferb Fletcher Category:Songs sung by Candace Flynn Category:Songs sung by Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Category:Songs sung by Heinz Doofenshmirtz Category:Songs sung by Jeremy Johnson Category:Songs sung by Francis Monogram Category:Songs sung by Buford Van Stomm Category:Songs sung by Baljeet Tjinder Category:Songs sung by Vanessa Doofenshmirtz Category:Songs sung by Carl Karl Category:Songs sung by the Cast of Phineas and Ferb Category:Christmas Carols Category:Special episode songs